A large number of virtual reality systems exist. Immersive virtual reality systems provide a sense of immersiveness (i.e., the sense or feeling of “being there”). They are used in entertainment, training of technical procedures or operation of machines, computer-aided design and rehabilitation of motor disorders or social disorders. However, generally these systems are designed for use by adult users with normal dexterity and range of limb movements. Problems arise, e.g., when existing virtual reality systems are used on children, or on adults who have severely limited limb movement (e.g. cramped hands), temporary or long-lasting physical deformities (e.g. swollen hands) or visual disorders (e.g. visual neglect, motion sickness).
Most virtual reality systems require the user to wear tracked devices such as data gloves to measure arm and hand movements. However, those data gloves with detailed finger bend tracking functionality cannot be easily adapted to fit the hands of either small children (e.g. approx. 5 years old upwards (e.g. glove size XS: 6-7, S: 8, M: 10-12, L: 14-16) or adults with deformities (e.g. swollen hands, cramped hands) without changing significant components of the system.
Certain prior art systems display some limited adaptability to the user that does not fit the norm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,515,669 to Mohri, discloses a system having modular sensing components for the fingertips and the back of the hand. This system can be adapted to fit any sized hand by changing the underlying glove. However, the glove illustrated can only be fitted to healthy users with normal movement.
US Patent Publication No. 2008/0136775 to Conant discloses a system that uses finger—as well as wrist-mounted radio frequency identification (RFID) markers combined with a separate receiver that could also be used by users of any size. However, since there is no glove, large numbers of isolated tags need to be attached which are difficult to handle and require a long time to be fitted to a user.
The publications and other materials, including patents and patent publications, used herein to illustrate the invention and, in particular, to provide additional details respecting the practice are incorporated by reference.
Many available virtual reality systems use head-mounted displays (HMDs), either in form of opaque head-worn displays, translucent augmented reality displays or images projected on a translucent helmet worn by the user. Compared to normal flat displays, HMDs have the advantage of providing a fully immersive display (often in stereo 3D) with the virtual objects appearing to be in the correct spatial position relative to the user. Of particular importance is the ability to represent parts of the user's own body, usually the arms, torso and legs, in the correct spatial location. However, many users have difficulties using HMDs. To name just a few: subjects (healthy) or patients who are prone to motion sickness, claustrophobia or who have visual disorders such as visual neglect. While those users have the alternative to use conventional monitors or remote projection screens to circumvent their problem, these “solutions” come at the cost of not being provided with a spatially correct representation of their body parts.
In sum, current virtual reality systems are typically designed having healthy adults in mind. In addition, immersive virtual reality displays often use head-mounted displays, which are known to induce motion sickness-related nausea and are unsuitable for use by users with vision disorders or claustrophobia.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide virtual reality environments useable by a wider range of subjects, including users with disabilities and/or those prone to motion sickness and/or claustrophobia as well as children.
The invention is, in certain embodiments, designed to overcome one or more of the shortcomings of the prior art.